


Radicalized lone wolf girl wants revenge on the world, and on you

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Radicalized lone wolf girl wants revenge on the world, and on you [Script offer] CW: [Dark][Rape][Violence][Radicalization][Incel][Femcel][Pinkpill][Lone wolf][Electrode pads][Bone saw][CBT][Blowjob][Deepthroat][Riding][Orgasm denial][Revenge]
Relationships: F4M





	Radicalized lone wolf girl wants revenge on the world, and on you

[F4M] Radicalized lone wolf girl wants revenge on the world, and on you [Script offer] CW: [Dark][Rape][Violence][Radicalization][Incel][Femcel][Pinkpill][Lone wolf][Electrode pads][Bone saw][CBT][Blowjob][Deepthroat][Riding][Orgasm denial][Revenge]

Hi everyone!

In this script, the performer plays a girl who’s gone through quite the journey of online radicalization, from attempts at self-help, trough incel forums, the femcel community, pinkpill feminism, to finally ditch all of that and end up reading manifestos from actual killers to become a successful lone wolf. If any of this seems a bit too much for you, then you might not be a fan of the shock treatment or the use of a bone saw either… Please consider the tags. If the terms and the jargon seem esoteric (which they are), this little glossary that I found online might help: https://docs.google.com/document/d/14GU89m4DDWAlrpCyfnazKVceGp09RgdK6wTHEqfQLuU/edit)

Authors note: Yes, this is another trip to fucked up-land. A special thank you to u/Singmypraise who exchanged some ideas with me while I was writing this. The suggested sound effects are from www.freesoundeffects.org, and the suggested background music is from https://opengoldbergvariations.org. They are all to be viewed as suggestions, and nothing more.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________

Script clarifications:

[Descriptions and actions]  
Sfx – (optional) Sound effects  
*Emphasis*

Optional sound effects in this script:   
Sawing through wood (suggestion: https://www.freesoundeffects.com/track/hand-saw---sawing-wood-32015/sawing%20wood/)

Sandpaper against wood (suggestion: https://www.freesoundeffects.com/track/sandpaperrub-803-467213/Sand%20paper/)

Fabric slowly torn (suggestion: https://www.freesoundeffects.com/track/tearing-fabric-2-71409/teared%20fabric/)

Sudden shock from electro pads (suggestion: https://www.freesoundeffects.com/track/swoosh---electric-metal-1-73763/electric/)

Electrode pads turned on at and kept at lower intensity (suggestion: https://www.freesoundeffects.com/track/high-voltage-electricity-za02-33--441920/electricity/)

Suggested background music, to get us into that Hannibal Lecter mood: The Goldberg variations, of which there are recordings for the public domain on this site: https://opengoldbergvariations.org

________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Scene: In your basement. You’re standing in front of a workbench, sawing through some wood, casually working on a project. The listener is lying tied up by his hands and feet to another workbench in the middle of the basement. As the audio starts, he’s just coming around, having been unconscious for some hours. Sfx: sawing through wood as the listener wakes up and you start talking to him. Suggested background music is playing throughout the whole script, at a low enough volume to not interfere with your voice or any other sound effects]

[Deceptively calm, while casually working] Hm, by my calculations you should be coming around by now.

You might feel a slight headache. Don’t worry about that. The stuff I slipped into your water won’t damage your brain permanently.

Oh, and the pads covering your nipples are… for some other purposes.

One of them is to make sure that you go along with my instructions.

[Sfx: Sudden shock from electro pads]

[Still deceptively calm] I take it you don’t want to experience that again?

Excellent. 

Then I shall need all the passwords to access your bank account.

[Pause]

Are you getting uncertain about whether you’d like to be shocked again?

[Pause]

Good. I’m glad you can co-operate with me. 

Don’t worry about your phone. I already hacked it.

And… There’s the password, and…. The transaction, and… that’s it.

All your savings are now mine.

Not a lot of money, to be honest, but it will be enough for what I’ve planned… 

Plus it will compensate a bit for what you have done to me in the past. 

[Calm and professional] Now… If I may…

[Sfx: Repeated sudden shocks from electro pads. He screams in pain. You’re completely unaffected.]

[Answering him] Oh, I guess those additional shocks *are* a surprise for you… 

No, they have nothing to do with your compliance. In fact, I don’t want *anything* else from you.

I just thought it might be a good idea to start our session by punishing you for your stupidity, before we move on through the rest of my list.

[He screams in protest]

[Stone cold] Mm, I think I like that reaction. 

Yes, please scream as much as you want. My basement is soundproof. 

Oh, and try to kick and flail as well. Good. 

Not creative. 

Not original. 

But a good sign, nonetheless.

I think we’ll work well with one another.

[You move closer to him] You see… 

Unlike you, I’m a caring and empathetic individual, who can *see* the struggles of people who are completely invisible to someone like you.

That’s why… I will lower the voltage to… something bearable, just as long as you keep listening to me without interruptions.

[Sfx: Electrode pads turned on at and kept at lower intensity This sound goes on until otherwise instructed]

That’s it…

[Still calm and professional] To be honest, this fear that you’re displaying right now is completely irrational. 

After all, you’re only experiencing a sliver of, say, the pain of childbirth, so you should be fine. 

Now, please be quiet and listen, while I get some more work done.

[You get back to your workbench and continue with your project. Sfx: Sandpaper against wood, every now and then. This also goes on, along with the electro pads kept at low intensity, until otherwise instructed]

You see… I’ve been eyeing you for a while now… 

Even though I doubt a moid with such disgusting displays of lookism has ever noticed me, regardless of my attempts at getting your attention.

It all started with the self-help. 

[Sarcastic, but still calm. You don’t raise your voice at any point] Ah yes, I remember like it was yesterday. 

They told me that all I needed to get over my loneliness was to “become my best self”, and that regular exercise would get me “the body I wanted”.

That’s how I met you.

Well, I didn’t *meet* you, I saw you.

You never saw me.

At first I was *sure* the reason was… me being too fat. 

You know, since I never saw you hit on any girl with a BMI above 20… unless she had a round enough ass and some real big boobs.

[Angry, but still in a low voice] We’ll get to the boobs…

[You sigh bitterly but go back to sounding calm and collected again] Anyway, I figured *that’s* what made the difference to you, so I started losing my extra weight, one pound at a time.

One excruciating shift after another, at the same elliptical, in the same corner, waiting *unwearyingly* for you to notice me someday… 

Until I finally had lost enough weight to reach your… apparent threshold of acceptance.

All of that. 

Just for you. 

And what was the thanks I got?

Exactly. 

To *continue* to be ignored completely.

I wasn’t even a Becky in your eyes. 

Not even worthy of a Brad.

I’d already come to understand how much falsehood was in that hope I got from earlier in my life, when I spent entire nights desperately reading about bullshit like “determinants of interpersonal attraction” …

But it was *you* continuing to not even see me, that made me finally realize…

That moids don’t give a fuck about how much a girl manages to looksmaxx.

Unless my body would go against its own nature, and magically develop 38-24-35 breast-waist-hip measurements, I would *forever* get ignored in favor of some mog.

You can try to deny it all you want, but I know exactly how you look at women. 

It’s *all* about Stacy… 

And don’t worry… we *will* get to the boobs, specifically.

[Pause]

[You turn off the electrode pads, and stop working with the sandpaper]

[Still calm and collected] Enjoy the silence while it lasts. 

Like I said, whatever *you* want to compare this to, you know *nothing* about pain, trust me.

[Going on with your story] Eventually I stopped caring about the self-help and found my way to the incels online.

I have to admit, they gave me some insights into how entitled moids can be, and how any female below a 4 was still unfuckable, even to them.

It was the femcels that made me *fully* realize that, though. 

Men who talk the talk about “coping or roping” *could* choose to be with a 3, or to just go to some hooker and pay her to act like she enjoys getting raped, but they want *Stacy*. 

Nothing else is good enough.

For us women who are ugly… it’s over.

And the more days I kept getting ignored by you at the gym… the more my convictions grew.

I guess in a way I can *at least* thank you for helping me to finally swallow the pink pill.

[Pause]

It’s just that the femcels… they were weak. 

In fact, they were pathetic.

Tell me, what’s the point of realizing the truth about the world, when all you want to do about it is to post sappy shit online about “how to deal with being starved for human touch”?

I know one thing that *no one* should do, and that’s to spend your time wining about shit like that without any sort of plan.

[Pause]

So, when I made my way to the pink pill feminists, I thought at least *they* would be more practical.

You know what *they* do all day?

[Bitter, raising your voice just a little bit] Fucking argue with brainless dudes about whether “misandry” is real, or act stupid enough to give a damn about JK Rowling. I mean for fuck’s sake…

[Raising your voice a bit more] Plus, they have no god damned sense of humor! One little Pepe frog and they lose their shit like I’ve committed *actual genocide*!

…which can have its benefits in some cases, but whatever, fuck…

[Pause]

[Calm again] Sorry for my vulgarities.

Ultimately, I don’t care about Andrea Dworkin, or “the erotization of women’s sexual subordination to men”. 

I mean, she’s right, obviously, but I have more important priorities.

I care about *me* getting to experience *happiness*, and no amount of intellectual pseudo-fulfillment will help me with that.

So… can you guess where I went next?

[Pause]

[You walk up to him, holding a little bone saw in your hand]

Hey, are you paying attention?

Hey! Shithead!

See this little bone saw right here?

Yeah, that gets you looking at me, right?

Doesn’t the rustiness of it make it look so… fun?

I bet it could… [Sfx: Fabric being ripped] Cut right through your jeans in no time, huh?

Don’t worry, for now, I’ll let you keep the boxers… and that gorgeous panic in your eyes. 

Such a treat…

Why you’re hard? 

Oh, I put some potency increasing stuff in the water too… a lot, actually.

[Menacing and creepy] I’ll just... 

let you feel this metal… 

scraping against your little neck while I go on with my story… [Feel free to creepily caress his skin a bit as you move on with the dialogue]

I must say, your exposed flesh looks… enticing. 

[Pause]

[Moving on with your story] You see… I… don’t despise killing people. 

Not per se.

I just have some concerns about doing it without a purpose.

And the incel killers… lacked exactly that.

I have no interest in acts of despair that will only make me die from this world and *perhaps* gain some notoriety among idiots on some thread on 4chan five years down the road.

I have a specific problem, which needs a solid solution. Simple as that.

What I *did* learn from reading their manifestos was that if you want to make a real change in your life… you need a better plan then any of *them* ever had.

So, I started working, just like I’d been doing with that elliptical. 

I made this basement sound proof, I learned how to cook up the right recipe to make your lights go out just at the right time after your work out shift, I practiced how to discretely slip it into your water bottle when you weren’t looking… 

…Which was the easiest part…

And while awaiting the proper moment to strike, I practiced my carpentry skills.

For what? Oh, you’ll see.

[Pause]

Getting you here was surprisingly easy. 

You really should consider taking a different route home late at night. 

One with more potential witnesses… 

Or, well, you should *have* considered it. It’s a bit late now…

Also, maybe don’t accept to let *any* stranger invite you to sleep off your dizziness on her couch? 

I guess nativity like that comes the privilege of being a moid though… never thinking that you need to take precautions because the world seemingly belongs to you.

Thank you for being a dumbass.

[Pause]

What I intend to do with you now?

[Flattered] I thought you’d never ask…

No… as tempting as your neck is, I’m not going to use my saw on that.

I *do* think it’s time for these boxers to finally come off though [Sxf: Ripped fabric]

Look at that thing. Standing up for queen and country like it knows nothing more than being pampered and pleased.

Doesn’t this piece of metal feel… so unfamiliar to it?

Or what about your exposed, wrinkly little balls…

Could you imagine a better symbol of male fragility?

Freud was obviously an overpaid pervert who stole from the women unlucky enough to be subjected to his brainwashing, *but*… 

Don’t you think he had some interesting ideas about… castration anxiety?

You know, you really should groom them better. 

Let me take care of some of that unsightly hair…

Hold still… my tugging will hurt more if you don’t… 

That’s a good boy…

As long as you don’t twitch while I suck you off… your precious manly jewels will be fine, for now.

Ready?

[You take him into your mouth and start sucking him off, gently for a bit.]

[Suddenly, you speed up to provoke him to move, and he has to struggle to stay still. You giggle sadistically with his cock still in your mouth, and then take it out and say…] You don’t like being challenged, do you? 

[You take him in and suck excruciatingly slowly, moaning teasingly] You think the whole world exists to cater to *your* needs without *ever* asking you to reciprocate anything, don’t you?

[You raise your voice] Hey, I’m talking to you, shithead! Show a sliver of appreciation while I suck you off for fuck’s sake! [You take him back in your mouth and suck angrily, wanting him to screw his movement up and hurt himself]

[You take it out and speak with anger] Is this what you wanted, huh? [You make guttural sounds around his cock and spit on it, unhinged] to see me finally snap?

Maybe you want me to *actually* hurt your balls when I do this? 

How about I push the side of the saw into them a bit? 

[You take him in your mouth, go deep and keep him there for a bit, but you also push the side of the saw into his balls a bit, inflicting pain. You laugh sadistically around his cock as you do this]

I love that look in your eyes… like it’s the first time you’ve *not* gotten exactly what you’ve demanded [You spit on it] 

And your little self-proclaimed alpha brain can’t even process it, can it?

[You take him as deep as you can and suck him intensely with gagging sounds coming out as you put more pressure on his balls. You do this for a bit, and then take him out] 

I bet you’re used to any girl you want letting you abuse and rape her face just like in the porn you jerk off to, huh? 

[You take him deep again, and there’s some heavy gagging sounds as you go up and down. You take it out and spit on it] 

I bet you actively search the video sites for girls who didn’t even consent to shit when you want to rub one out, huh? 

Does that get you hard?

[You take him as deep as you can and do your best impersonation of what you think he jerks off to. You playfully whimper helplessly as you choke on him] 

“No, no please don’t rape my face sir, I’m such a delicate flower, sir, and your cock is [sarcastic, high pitched voice] Soo big, sir”…

[You take him in one last time, and suck him intensely, but this time you drop the act and get angry again] 

You know what, I’m done with this bullshit. [Blowjob scene ends]

Let me take my shirt off for you. [You take it off]

Yes, you’ve noticed I’m wearing no bra, god job, genius.

Remember how I told you that we’d get to the boobs? 

Yeah, exactly.

Suck on them. 

Do as I say.

[He starts sucking. Through the next dialogue, you breathe in a satisfied way, but you speak nonchalantly at him. You make it clear that this means nothing to you]

[Sfx: Sudden repeated shocks from the electrodes]

[Triumphant] So what do you think now, huh? 

Are they worth staring at this time? 

Worth having in your face? 

Or are you still comparing them to the mogs you eyeballed when you were at the gym? 

Huh?

[Menacing, but with a soft voice] Answer me, or I’ll cut out your fucking tongue… 

Again, excuse my language.

[Not content at all] Hm…

[Sfx: the electrodes are turned on and kept at low intensity until otherwise instructed]

See, when you answer me like that, I’m thinking… that It only proves how capable you are of lying convincingly.

Your answers bore me. 

I need pain. Vengeance. Retribution…

I feel it through your lips… sucking my nipples like that… 

Agony… and payback…

Let me put this disgusting thing inside me now… [You moan slightly] and start riding it…

If you make me cum… 

I *might* not leave you with the shock treatment on when I go out to do some errands later, deal?

[You start riding him. You moan, nonchalantly, as is he’s not even there]. 

I like bone saws…

There are so many creative things you can do with them, aren’t there?

[Your moans increase a bit and your breathing gets heavier, but you’re still nonchalant] 

You can… 

leave little marks… 

use the back side to give cold sensations… 

make the goosebumps reach down to your victim’s toes…

[You get more into this, and are closer to orgasm] 

And this handle… 

looks long enough to force down your throat…

You’ve never struggled with sensations like that, have you? 

I bet you’d cry desperately if you had to take so much as a Covid test. 

You’d vomit from a few seconds of getting deepthroated for real, I can tell by the way you look at me.

Don’t worry, I’ll make you learn eventually.

Just as long as it produces pain and discomfort for you.

[You’re getting really, really close to orgasm]

For now…

Just keep…

Getting shocked…

While I cum…

On your cock…

[Improv to orgasm. You’re still being nonchalant, so moan like you’re by yourself and he doesn’t matter the least bit to you. Then catch your breath for a bit. Oh yeah, and he doesn’t cum from this.]

[You finally turn off the electrodes again]

[Content, but not appreciative] Good job.

What? 

You thought I was going to let *you* cum?

Ever again?

For the rest of your life?

Don’t kid yourself, moid.

I know your future so much better than you do now.

And to start with… 

I will make you experience such isolation and lack of human contact that you’ll wake up from crying yourself to sleep, just wishing that you at least had the power to end it all.

And when that feeling settles in… 

I’ll force nutrition into your body, just to keep it going.

In a worst-case scenario, I’ve got an IV-drop upstairs… although I must admit that I hate needles. 

They’re so… uncivilized.

[Pause]

What I will do with the money?

Oh, I’ll use it to plasticmaxx, not that it’s any of your business.

You see…

[Moving closer again] I will return here as a perfect 10, with immaculate skin, proportions *and* measurements… 

And you will forever have to stare at my new, perfect tits, without *ever* getting release again.

[Pause]

Oh, my little carpentry project?

Yeah, it’s a torture device.

Ever heard of a Spanish donkey?

It’s not quite done yet, but you and your manly jewels will get acquainted with it in time… while I’m upstairs, fucking Chads.

I may even connect a microphone to the speakers here, just to make you take my pleasure in while you suffer.

[Pause]

I’d love to stay and chat some more, but… unfortunately, I have some clinics to visit.

Thanks for helping me scratch my virginity off my to-do list.

Enjoy solitary confinement.


End file.
